An Unexpected Guest
by DoReMi
Summary: * On hiatus * A 5-year-old boy with an attitude, accidentally jumped into the well. How come he looks like ... Inuyasha X Kagome's FanFic
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

Written by DoReMi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku. 

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^) 

* * *

_Nine o'clock on a Saturday morning._

"Sweetie, wait up," said a 25-year-old lady named Kagome, who had long wavy raven hair with a gentle smile on her face. With her pair of chestnut brown eye, she looked at her son and was trying to wake him up. 

"Mama, why do I need to wake up this early?" said a 5-year-old boy named Yaku, while he was still yawning. He had silvery white hair with a pair of amber eye, and a very cute pair of white fluffy doggy ears on his head. 

"Did you forget what day is today?" Kagome said softly, and played with his ears for a short while. 

He got off his bed, and followed his mom out the bedroom. "I remember now. Today is Lunar New Year," Yaku said happily. 

"Do you remember where are we going today?" Kagome asked. 

While he was brushing his teeth and washing his face, he said, "we are going back to the shrine to visit great-grandpa, grandma, and uncle Souta." 

'That's correct. All we need to do now is to dress you up," Kagome said, while walking toward his room with him behind her. 

"Mama, can I wear that haori and yukata that grandma gave to me at last year's Christmas?" Yaku asked sweetly. 

"I don't know. I don't remember where did I put that," she replied. 

"We can go find it. I know it is somewhere in your room's closet," he said urgently. 

Half an hour later, they found his haori and hakama. Yaku wore a solid red colored haori and hakama, and Kagome wore a light blue colored kimono with white colored flower pattern. She adjusted the Shikon no Tama, so it would be underneath his haori. The little boy suddenly changed his hair into black color, his eyes into dark purple color, and his cute doggy ears had changed into human ear. 

They left their apartment, and drove their car to the shrine. When they arrived at there, they walked up the staircase to the shrine. Finally they were in front of the shrine, but his mom stopped walking on their way to the house that were behind the shrine. She was looking at the well house, which brought back so much memories. Then she gazed at the Goshinoboku, which was still standing very proud beside the shrine after all these years. 

The little boy tucked her hand, in order to get her attention back. "Mama, why did you stop walking whenever you look at the well house or that tree?" Yaku asked quietly. 

"Because every time I saw it, it would bring back many memories from the past," his mom replied quietly. 

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation. "What took you two so long?" Souta asked loudly, while he was still standing in front of the house. 

Both of them went into the house, which was very nice and warm compared to outside. 

"Kagome," said a woman in her late 30s or early 40s, and went to give Kagome a hug. 

"Mama," Kagome said in return and also return the hug. 

"Yaku, how are you doing?" his grandma asked after she released Kagome from their embrace, and hugged him. 

"I'm doing fine," Yaku replied and return her embrace. Then he asked his mom, "can I change back to my own self now?" 

"Yes, you can," Kagome replied. 

"Yea," he said, and changed his black hair back to silvery white and his dark purple eyes back to amber color. 

Yaku and Souta went into the living to play some card games or video games, while Kagome and her mom had a chat. Then they ate brunch. 

After brunch, Yaku wanted his mom to play with him. 

"What game do you want to play this time?" Kagome asked. 

"Hide and seek. I'll hide and you'll seek," Yaku answered. 

"All right. But don't enter the well house, OK?" Kagome said, covered her eyes with her hands and faced the tree. 

"Okay," Yaku replied, and tried to find the best place to hide. He kept on jumping from one place to another. He really couldn't decide where to hide, and ended up in front of the well house. When he touched the door of the well house, the scroll that protected it gave him a little burn. 

"Shit," Yaku said, quickly covered his mouth and very glad that his mom was not near him to hear what he just said. "Mama is going to kill me, if she found out I went near this well house and said a swear word." 

Just when he was about to leave, a gust of wind blew that scroll away. Out of curiosity, Yaku entered the well house for the first time. He found that place had nothing special, except an empty well. 

"I wonder what mama think whenever she saw this place," Yaku thought. 

"She won't expect me to be here, because she thought I won't come into here. So this will be the perfect hiding place," Yaku thought, and jumped into the well. 

Suddenly, everything around him changed. He was surrounded by a place that was dark and a violet color light was below him. Then his sight was blinded for few seconds by that light. He felt himself landed at the bottom of the well, but when he looked up there was no roof. He heard the sound of birds. He leapt out of the well, and rubbed his eye to test was his sight playing a joke on him. He was not on the shrine ground anymore, instead he was in a forest. 

"I knew I should have listen to mama, when she told me not to go near that well house," Yaku said. "I'm going to be in big trouble, when she found out about this. I wonder where am I." 

He saw that same tree, where his mom was supposed to be and should be still counting numbers. He ran up to that tree, but his mom was nowhere to be seen. A gentle breeze carried a scent that was very familiar. He followed that scent, and it led him right back to the well. He hid behind a bush, and saw a group of people walking toward or standing near the well. 

"Inuyasha, I need to go back home. I need to go back to school to take the midterm finals," Kagome said, and carried her huge backpack. 

"No, you are not going back until you helped us find the rest of the Shikon no Kakera," Inuyasha said angrily, and stood in front of the well to block Kagome's way toward it. 

"We had talked about this many time, I really need to go back home and take those tests, if not, I won't be able to attend high school at this rate," Kagome said, and tried to restrain herself from sitting him. 

"Inuyasha, you should let lady Kagome go back home once a while," Miroku said. 

"Kagome will always come back, so you don't need to worry about her not coming back to help you find the shards," Sango said. 

"Who said anything about worrying about her, I only care about the shards," Inuyasha stated. 

"Sit," Kagome said firmly. 

"Kagome, please come back soon. I will miss you," Shippo said. 

"I will," Kagome said, but suddenly she stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to someone or something behind a bush. 

"Someone or something with Shikon no Tama is there behind that bush," Kagome said, and pointed to the bush that was in front of her. 

Everyone was on their defense mode. Inuyasha stepped a little in front of Kagome, in a protective way. 

"Show yourself, coward," Inuyasha said loudly. 

The person behind the bush jumped out, and was in front of them right now. He was a little boy that had silvery white hair with a pair of amber colored eye, a pair of cute white fluffy ears on top of his head, and dressed in a solid red haori and hakama. 

"Who are you calling a coward?" Yaku said, and stood proudly in front of them. 

"Kawaii," Kagome said loudly, started to step in front of Inuyasha, and toward the cute little unknown boy. 

Yaku caught a brief smell of Kagome's scent, and said, "Mama?" 

"What?" Inuyasha and the others said loudly, and could not believe what they had just heard. 

* * *

*~ Please review and give me some **positive** comments! ~*

*~ Please treats me nicely! ~*

Thank You! (o^_^o)


	2. Chapter 2: My papa is WHO?

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 2: My papa is ... Who?**

Written by DoReMi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku. 

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^) 

* * *

Everything around them seem to have freeze. Inuyasha just stood there looked like a status with his mouth opened and his eye opened as wide as two fry eggs. The others just stood there like a tree. 

Yaku started to ran toward Kagome, and was able to jumped into her arms, when he caught a much more specific scent of Kagome. He stopped what he planned to do, and said, "You look like my mama, and smelled quite similar to her too. But you are not her." 

The little boy's expression changed from the happiness he thought about seeing his mom to disappointment. Kagome walked toward to the little boy, and by now crouched beside him. She put her hands on top of his shoulder, and he tensed up for few seconds. 

"Where are you from?" Kagome asked softly. 

"I don't know," Yaku replied with confusion. 

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome," she said with a gentle smile on her face. 

"Higurashi Kagome?" Yaku said curiously. 

"Is there a problem about my name?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes, that is my mama's name," Yaku replied quietly. 

"What?" Inuyasha and the others said loudly again, and received the second shock of today. 

"Maybe this is not the best place to talk. Let's go back to Kaede's house first," Sango suggested. 

The others agreed, and the little boy came with them. He walked beside Kagome on their way back to Kaede's house. Once they were about to enter the village, the little boy stopped and the other turned toward to the little boy that were not moving. 

"Why are you standing there, brat?" Inuyasha asked rudely. 

"My name is not brat, old man," Yaku replied. 

"Old man? Who are you calling an old man?" Inuyasha said, and was about to hit that boy on his head. 

"Sit," Kagome said firmly, in order to prevent Inuyasha from hurting the little cute boy. 

"Why did you stop walking?" Kagome asked softly. 

"Will you guys want me to change my look, so people won't be scary because I look different?" Yaku said. 

"If you want to, and feel more comfortable that way, we won't mind," Kagome replied. 

"Okay," Yaku said, and closed his eyes. His hair color changed to black, his eye changed to dark purple, and his cute little doggy ears changed into human ears. 

The groups were very surprise because the little boy that once look like a youkai or hanyou, looked like a human right now. 

"We can go now," Yaku told him. 

When they entered Kaede's house, they sat around the fire in the middle of the house. Except for Inuyasha, who sat next to the door. 

"You called me, Mama, earlier, and you said your mom's name is similar to mine," Kagome said. 

"Yes, that's right. But right now, I know you are different from my mama. Your eyes look more lively and carefree compare to my mom's eyes, which always seem sorrow. Her hair is about the same length as yours, expect that her hair is wavy. You look like you are currently in junior high or high school, but my mama had graduated from university at last year. Right now, she is working at a software company," Yaku told them. 

"Brat, how come you kept on saying Kagome is your mom? She didn't even have a mate yet," Inuyasha said loudly. 

"My mom's name is Kagome, but not the Kagome at here, old man," Yaku said. Inuyasha ignored what Yaku called him, because he didn't really want Kagome to sit him again. 

"Does that mean you came from the future?" Sango asked. 

"He probably didn't come from the same time as lady Kagome," Miroku said. 

"What's your name?" Shippo asked. 

"My name is Higurashi Yaku," he replied. 

"Yaku, what is the year your were in?" Kagome asked. 

"It is the year of 2011," Yaku replied. 

"Wow, I came from the year of 2002," Kagome said. 

The others had no clue what Kagome and Yaku were talking about. 

"Who is your father, brat?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Don't call me brat, old man. I don't really know much about my papa. I never seen him, since I was born," Yaku replied. 

"Lady Kagome gave birth before marriage," Miroku said. 

"It must be difficult for her," Sango said. 

Kagome didn't know what she should say, so she just sat beside Yaku and comforted him. 

"You never asked about who is your father, how he is like, and where he is right now?" Shippo asked. 

"I did asked mama about him. However, every time I asked mama would either felt very sorrow or would want to cry. I don't want her to be unhappy, so I didn't asked about him anymore. But my uncle Souta told me that I look a lot like my papa," Yaku said. 

"That's right. How come we didn't think of that earlier? Probably we were too shock about knowing Kagome is your mom in the future. Isn't that obvious about who is Yaku's father?" Miroku said with a smile. 

"You guys know who is my papa?" Yaku asked happily, and thought, "maybe coming to here is not as bad as I thought." 

"Inuyasha is your father," Miroku stated. 

"What?" Inuyasha protested loudly. 

"Who is Inuyasha?" Yaku asked. 

"He is Inuyasha," Shippo said and pointed at Inuyasha. 

"You got to be kidding me. This old man cannot be my papa. My uncle Souta said, my papa was really cool and nice. That old man over there is anything but that, " Yaku said. 

"Who are you calling old man again?" Inuyasha said, and show his long and sharp claws. 

Yaku changed back to his hanyou or youkai form immediately and show his own long and sharp claws toward Inuyasha. 

"You two look really alike," Shippo said. 

"No, we don't," both Inuyasha and Yaku said at the same time. Then they glared at each others. 

"You two have the same silvery white hair, amber colored eyes, and white fluffy doggy ears," Shippo stated. 

"Wear the same looking haori and hakama, and have the same bad temper," Miroku stated. 

"Shippo and Miroku, do you two want to die?" Inuyasha asked furiously. 

"Inuyasha, take a look at Yaku and yourself. You two does look very much alike, except he seem to be a little more gentle and reasonable than you. Those two different traits must be inherited from Kagome," Sango said. 

All of a sudden, Yaku used his own right hand to slap his right cheek. The group saw Myoga-jiji became very flat, float down and land on the ground. 

Yaku stepped on Myoga-jiji and yelled, "Old flea, how dare you bite me and suck my blood?" 

After Yaku stepped on Myoga-jiji for multi-time, Kagome said, "shouldn't we stop him from killing Myoga-jiji?" 

"Maybe we should stop him," Shippo said, Miroku and Sango agreed. 

"Yaku, I think Myoga-jiji have what he deserves. So you should stop stepping on him" Kagome said quietly. 

"Okay," Yaku agreed, and stopped what he was doing earlier. 

"Inuyasha-sama, why didn't you save me from your son?" Myoga-jiji asked, while he tended his broken arm and leg. 

"What do you meant by calling him my son?" Inuyasha asked Myoga-jiji, while pointing toward Yaku. 

"That little boy over there have the same delicious blood you have," Myoga-jiji said. 

* * *

I would like to thanks the following reviewers:

cookiemonster, Moonbeam020789, Assyla, obsessivefangirl, Rei Woo, and Papaya!

v(^o^)v

_obsessivefangirl_ - Sorry, this is an Inuyasha and Kagome's fic!

*~ Please review and give me some **positive** comments! ~*

*~ Please treats me nicely! ~*

Thank You! (o^_^o)


	3. Chapter 3: Going back home

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 3: Going back home**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku. 

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^) 

* * *

After hearing what Myoga-jiji said, they stared at him, and opened their mouth so wide that they could catch flies with it. 

"Do you want to die?" both Inuyasha and Yaku said loudly at the same time. Then they glared at each other. 

"Who gave you the right to kill him?" Inuyasha asked 

"No one did, because I don't listen to anyone. I can do whatever I want, unlike you, who will crash to the ground whenever my mama said 'sit'," Yaku said with a smile. 

When both of them were about to step on Myoga-jiji, Kagome said, "Sit." 

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, Yaku stopped what he was about to do and laughed at him. Then he was about to continue to step on Myoga-jiji for real this time, when Kagome said, "Stop, Yaku." Yaku had stopped and froze to a position that his right foot was about to step on Myoga-jiji. 

This time it was Inuyasha who were laughing while rolling on the ground, and then he said in between his laughter, "I guess your mom does have a way to control you." 

Everyone around them had a sweat-drop on their forehead, because Inuyasha and Yaku were very much alike in a lot of way but they kept on denying it. 

Once the freeze had wore off, Yaku left Kaede's house. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends were following Yaku. 

"Where are you going, brat?" Inuyasha questioned. 

"I'm going back home, old man," Yaku replied. 

"You can't leave until you give me a full explanation on who are you," Inuyasha said. 

"I already told you guys who I am. My name is Yaku, and start calling me that because my name is not 'brat'. My mama is Kagome. I don't know who my papa is. But you guys assume that old man over there is my papa," Yaku said, and pointed toward Inuyasha at the end of what he said. 

"Kagome, do something to stop him," Inuyasha said. 

"Inuyasha, I think it is for the best to just let him go back home," Kagome said. 

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to know why he came here?" Inuyasha asked her. 

"I agree with Kagome, Inuyasha," Sango said. 

"Today is such a complicated today. I think we have enough confusion," Miroku said. 

Shippo agreed, because he still had trouble absorbing all those information. 

"But Yaku, can I ask you something before you leave?" Kagome asked politely. 

"Sure," Yaku replied instantly. 

"Why do you have the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked. 

This caught Inuyasha's attention, and he started to run toward Yaku. But Kagome yelled the spell out, he crashed to the ground instantly. 

Yaku laughed at Inuyasha and replied, "my mama gave it to me." 

"You meant Kagome gave it to you, brat?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Yea. Is there a problem old man?" Yaku said. 

"Stop calling me 'old man', brat," Inuyasha said furiously. 

" I'm leaving, but I need to do something first," Yaku said. 

"What can a little brat like you can do?" Inuyasha asked. 

Yaku took out a small device and put it on the ground. Then he pressed a button that was on it, and it self-destructed. A blanket of smoke wrapped around the others. Yaku took this time to jump into the well to go back home. Yaku thought, "Those smoke that they would inhale would make them forgot what they did two hours ago. So they won't remember about me. Those device are very handy each time I make a mistake." 

The other inhaled the smoke and felt dizzy. They kept on wondering why they were near the well, and what they done earlier. 

"Now, I remember what I wanted to do. I'm going back home," Kagome said, and on her way toward the well. 

"No, you don't. You are going to stay here to help me find more shards," Inuyasha said, and stepped in front of Kagome. 

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said firmly. 

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, and Kagome took this time to jump into the well to go back home for midterm finals. 

"He never learn, does he?" Shippo said. Miroku and Sango nodded their head to show they agreed on what Shippo had said. 

Miroku took this time to try to caress Sango's behind. Sango slapped Miroku on his left cheek, and yelled, "Pervert." 

When Yaku jumped into the well, he lose his balance and hit his head on the side of the well. He was back to his own time. He felt very dizzy, and heard footsteps were coming closer to the well house. Someone opened the door, and walked toward the well. Yaku looked up and saw someone stared down at him. His sight was still a bit blurry, but he smelled who this person it. 

"Mama?" Yaku said, and leapt out of the well. He had a bit trouble standing up, so his mama crouched down to hold him. 

"Didn't I tell you not to come close or go into this well house?" Kagome told him loudly. 

"You did?" Yaku said, and tried to sound innocent. 

"I did. We are not going to play hide and seek again," Kagome said firmly. 

"Mama, that's not fair," Yaku said. 

"Not fair? You scared me. I had been trying to find you for past two hours," Kagome said and hugged him tightly. 

"I can't breathe," Yaku said. 

"Sorry! Let's go inside. It is getting cold out here," Kagome said and carried her son back into the house. 

On their way back to the house, Yaku said, "Mama, I had this weird dream. You were there, except you were in junior high or high school at that time. There is a monk, a lady, and a kid that looked like a raccoon. There is also a flea who like to suck people blood, and said something about me having the same delicious blood as an old man at there. That old man looked quite similar to me. I called him 'old man' to piss him off, because he always called me 'brat'. His name was Inu-something. I forgot. Everything seem like a dream." 

Deep down, Kagome knew Yaku were talking about Inuyasha and her friends in Sengoku Jidai. 

"They also thought I was that old man's son," Yaku said before he felt asleep in his mom's arms. 

* * *

I would like to thanks the following reviewers:

Takiaa Hart, Madien*Sirius, and Usmell

v(^o^)v

*~ Please review and give me some **positive** comments! ~*

*~ Please treats me nicely! ~*

Thank You! (o^_^o)


	4. Chapter 4: It never was a dream

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 4: It never was a dream**

Written by DoReMi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku. 

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^) 

I couldn't believe you guyz actually thought last chapter was the ending. heheheh ... (o^_^o) I would believe chapter 3 is the ending too, if I hadn't written chapter 4. In the summary of this fanfic, I did said *~ In Progress ~*. 

* * *

Yaku woke up and smelled that dinner is ready. He ran down the staircase, and sat on one of the chair near the dining table. Kagome and her mom started to bring the dishes out from the kitchen at that time. 

"I see you had finally woke up," Kagome's mom said smiling. 

"So feeling better now? Not dizzy anymore?" Kagome asked Yaku. 

"I feel much better now. What will we have for dinner?" Yaku asked. 

"We are going to eat shrimp and vegetable tempura, pork katsu (agemono), and yosenabe (nabemono)," Kagome said. 

"Yummy," Yaku said and licked his lips to show he can't wait to start eating. 

Both Kagome and her mom laguhed at his cute gesture. 

"What are you guys laughing about?" Yaku asked cluelessly. 

His great grandpa and his uncle Souta came into the dining room at that time. 

"What is so funny?" Souta asked them. 

"That's what I want to know, but they won't tell me," Yaku said. 

His great grandpa just ignored all of them, and sat on his seat. 

Yaku felt hungry and ignored what they laughed about, and asked, "Can we eat yet?" 

All five of them sat on their seats, and started eating their dinner. After dinner, Yaku was eagered to help them wash the dishes. But they thought he was still too little, so they said he could start washing dishes when he is a little older. 

When Kagome finished washing the dishes, she went to look for Yaku. However, he was nowhere to be seen inside the house. So she went outside to look for him. She saw him lying against the Goshinoboku and looked toward the well house with interest. 

"Don't even think about going near or inside there anymore, OK?" Kagome told Yaku loudly, and started to walk toward him. 

She sat down next to him, and Yaku asked her, "Mama, how come you don't want me to go near or enter that well house?" 

"Because I don't want you to go there and never come back. There is not safe," Kagome told him. 

"So is the place I dreamt about going is real?" Yaku asked and sounded surprise. 

"You can say that," Kagome replied. 

"Mama, can I ask you something? But can you promise me you won't feel sad or want to cry once I asked about it?" Yaku asked. 

"Ok, I promise," Kagome said smiling. 

"Mama, can you tell me who is my papa? Is that 'old man' in my dream really is my papa?" Yaku asked. 

Kagome became quiet, and there were a moment of silence. Yaku stared at his mom, and saw her face was inexpressive. 

"Mama," Yaku called out, and tried to shake his mom, so she would give him some type of response. 

"Yaku," Kagome called out with a hint of sadness. 

"You promised me you won't be sad," Yaku stated. 

"If you are wondering about whether or not that 'old man' in your dream is your papa, tell me what does that 'old man' looked like?" Kagome asked softly. 

"He looked quite similar to me in some ways. We had the same silvery white hair, white fluffy ears, amber colored eye, and wore the same red haori and hakama I'm wearing right now," Yaku said. 

Deep down, Kagome exactly know who is Yaku describing. "What is his personality like?" Kagome asked. 

Yaku's face changed to one of dislike. "He is very rude, and don't really listen to the person that look like you in my dream. He always called me 'brat'," Yaku stated. But his face changed to a look of amusement when Yaku said, "he would crash to the ground whenever you said, 'sit'." 

"That's just like Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. 

"How do you know that is his name?" Yaku questioned. 

"Yaku, follow me," Kagome said. 

They started to walk toward the well house. She opened the door, and walked inside it. Yaku followed her, and thought, "I thought mama doesn't want me to enter here anymore. So how come she asked me to follow her inside this well house?" 

"I had something to show you," Kagome told Yaku. 

She crouched down to the ground, and knocked on the wooden floor. "I wonder what is mama doing right now, and what does she want to show me," Yaku thought curiously. 

While knocking the wooden floor, Kagome found the one she was looking for. The sound that came out from this one was different compared to the others. It sounded like the ground underneath the wooden floor is hollow. She started to lift that part out, and revealed a small square-shaped box inside it. 

When she took out that box from the secret compartment, Yaku saw that one-side had a small branch of cherry blossom, and the other-side had a small branch of peach blossom. She sat down on the floor and Yaku followed her. He sat beside his mom, and he saw her took off the necklace around her neck. 

"Mama never took off that necklace, which had a small platinum key as its charm. I wonder what is inside that little box," Yaku thought. 

"Yaku, get the flashlight out of there," Kagome said. Yaku went to there, got the flashlight out of there, and returned to sit next to his mom. 

She placed the box on her lap, and used the key to open the little box. Once opened, Yaku saw two little pieces of glasses that were not more than an inch inside that box. She took out one of the small glasses from the box, and hold it between her index finger and thumb by the edge. 

"Turn on the flashlight," Kagome told her son. 

"Ok," he said, and thought, "Mama probably wanted me to turn on the flashlight because outside is getting dark, and there is no light inside the well house." 

"Yaku, point that flashlight toward this," she said. 

When he did that, he saw an image on the wall. 

"What is this?" Yaku questioned with surprise. 

"This is what some people call a magic glass. It had a image or picture imprinted into it. Had you seen any of the people in this glass?" Kagome questioned. 

"They look very familiar. They seem like the people I met in my dream. Mama, you are in this picture too. But you look a bit more older compared to the other you in my dream," Yaku said to her. 

"I was about the age of 19 when I took this picture. The other people in this picture are my friends from Segoku Jidai. The one that look like a monk named Miroku. The lady with a huge boomerang named Sango. The little kid that you thought were a raccoon is actually a fox kitsune, and his name is Shippo. The person that look like the 'old man' you described is Inuyasha, and he is your papa," Kagome said quietly. 

* * *

I would like to thanks the following reviewers for their support:

Takiaa Hart, and Usmell

v(^o^)v

*~ Please review and give me some **positive** comments! ~*

*~ Please treats me nicely! ~*

Thank You! (o^_^o)


	5. Chapter 5: Brief explanation and trip ba...

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 5: Brief explanation and trip back to**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku.

This is my first time writing fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^)

* * *

Yaku became a block of ice, and thought "What? I couldn't believe it. That 'old man' actually is my papa. This must be a joke."

Kagome continued to stare at her son, and waved her right-hand in front of him. However, he did not even move or blink his eyes.

"This is probably too much for him," she thought worriedly, and asked, "Yaku, are you still here with me?"

"Yea, I'm still here," he replied, and came out of his daze.

"Do you have any question that you would like to ask me?" Kagome said with an unsure smile.

"How come he is not living with us?" Yaku questioned innocently.

"Umm. This is a long story," she replied.

"Mama, I really want to know what happened?" he said, while tucking his mom's sweater.

"I did something that I think your papa would probably never forgive me," she said quietly, while hiding her face under her bangs.

"What did you do?" he asked with curiosity.

"I would tell you more about it, when you are older," she said with a gentle smile, and started to get off the ground.

"Grown up always use that excuse when they don't want to asked questions," Yaku said, while getting off the ground the stop his mom from leaving the well house. He stood in front of his mom, folded his arms, and put on his best puppy dog pout.

"Yaku, I really don't have time for this. It is getting late, and you need to go to bed soon," she said.

"Mama, please tell me," he said, and tucked at his mom's sleeve.

"Ok. But let's do this while getting you ready for bed," she said.

"Yea," Yaku said happily, and started to run back to the house.

After Yaku's bath, Kagome changed him into his pajamas, and tucked him into his bed. She was about to leave, but suddenly Yaku sat up and tucked her to sit on his bed.

"You said you would tell me more about it," Yaku said, while still holding his mom's hand.

"Ok," Kagome said, and gave up on the idea of sneaking away again.

Yaku seemed to know that his mom would not try to sneak away, so he let go of her hand and went back down under his comforter.

"Mama, why are you so sure about papa won't forgive you?" Yaku asked innocently.

"Because he didn't come to take me back to Sengoku Jidai," she replied.

"Huh?" Yaku said confusingly.

"Every time when we had an argument, he would always come to take back there," Kagome explained.

"I see," Yaku said and moved his right-hand to touch his chin, like those detectives in the TV.

"I think I have let him watched too much TV," Kagome thought.

"Did you try going back to there after the incident?" he asked.

"I did, but the well didn't work. Probably, Inuyasha have not forgiven me," she said softly and looked away from her son.

"Why don't we try going back to there? It worked for me," Yaku said excitingly.

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow, ok?" Kagome said.

"Ok," Yaku replied unwillingly.

Kagome kissed his forehead lightly, and turned around to turn the light off. She looked at her sleeping son one more time, before leaving his room. Yaku opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, when he knew his mom left his room.

"I wonder what mama had done in the past?" Yaku thought, while yawning and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

The sun shined through the window and woke Yaku up. He sat on his bed, and rubbed his eyes.

"How come mama didn't come to wake me up? Did she sneak away from grandma's house?" Yaku thought out loud, while yawning.

He was rushing downstairs to the living room, and did not even brush his teeth and hair, as well as change his clothes. On his way to the living room, he passed by the kitchen and saw his grandma.

"Ohayo! Grandma, had you seen my mama?" he asked quickly.

"Kagome? I think she is probably still outside," she replied.

Yaku ran outside to find his mom. He saw his mom sitting on the ground and rested against the Goshinoboku.

"Ohayo, sweetie!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Mama, I thought you have left," he said out loud.

"Why would I?" she asked uneasily.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to go back to there with me to find papa," Yaku replied.

"Oh… Let's get back to the house. You haven't even brush your teeth and change your clothes yet," Kagome said and started to push him back into the house.

She dressed Yaku into a long white sleeve t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jean, and both of them went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, Yaku pulled his mom out of the house, and walked toward the well house. When they were in front of the well house, Kagome did not really want to enter it again. However, her son pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Yaku, this is not going to work. It didn't work at 5 years ago, and won't work now," Kagome said, while still standing near the closed door.

"Mama, it worked for me at yesterday. Maybe it would also work for us," he said confidently.

"Do you have the Shikon no Tama?" she questioned, and started to walk toward the bone eater well with her son next to her.

"Yes," he replied happily.

Kagome climbed up and sat on the lip of the well. When she was about to turn around to help Yaku, he was already beside her in three seconds.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yea," Yaku replied excitedly.

He grabbed his mom's hand and jumped into the well. They didn't land on the bottom of the well with a painful backache like how Kagome had expected. Instead, the familiar feeling and surround started to appear before them. They were surrounded by darkness and many little violet lights started to come from below. Before they could clearly see where or when will they land, they had around landed on the bottom of the well. However, they were no long in the well house. When they looked up, they saw trees as well as sunlight, and heard the sound of the birds.

"Mama, I'm going to jump out of here," Yaku said, leaped out of the well before hearing what his mom was about to tell him.

"Wait," Kagome said, found a vine and started to climb out of the well. While she is climbing out of the well, she thought: "He never listen just like his papa. I couldn't believe this had actually work again. I wonder how are the others doing, especially Inuyasha."

Somewhere in the forest, Inuyasha caught a smell of something very familiar. He started to run toward the bone eater well. During the whole time, Inuyasha thought: "It couldn't be, could it?"

Yaku watched the surrounding in front of him in wonder.

"This is so cool," he thought out loud.

Suddenly he saw something or someone in red ran by quickly on the left side. Yaku turned his attention to the person in red that currently stood five feet away from him.

"Who are you, brat?" Inuyasha asked annoyingly.

"Oh, it is you again, old man," Yaku said annoyingly too.

"What do you meant by 'again'? I never saw you before," Inuyasha said confusingly.

"I forgot about that," Yaku said, while lightly scratch his head.

"Yaku, did I tell you to wait for me?" Kagome said loudly, and was inside the well.

"That voice and scent are so familiar, could it be…" Inuyasha thought.

Yaku turned his attention away from Inuyasha, and saw his mom's hands on the lip of the well.

"Is this a dream?" Kagome thought. She saw Yaku looking at her and was about to climb out of the well. But she saw something red behind him. "Could it be? I'm not ready to face him."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in disbelieve.

* * *

I would like to thanks the following reviewers for their reviews:

Moonbeam020789, and Takiaa Hart

*~ Please review and give me some ** positive** comments. ~*

*~ Please treat me nicely. ~*

Thank you! (o^_^o)


	6. Chapter 6: Short reunion and their feeli...

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 6: Short reunion and their feelings afterward**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku. 

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^)

Let clear up the confusion. (o^_^o) 

When Yaku went to Sengoku Jidai by himself at the beginning, the Inuyasha and Kagome he met were not a couple or lover yet. 

This time when he went back to there with his mom, Kagome, the Inuyasha they saw is the one she met, and is his dad. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't met for about 5 years. 

Why I had not made Yaku and his mom went to the time where he went to earlier? Because I do not think it is right in a scientific way for 2 same person to be at the same time/period. heheheh... 

Hope this will be able to solve the problem! (^_^) I'm really sorry, if my spellings and/or grammar mistake bother you! I would try to fix them in the future! 

I will be quite busy during April and maybe May too, because of all the school works that are going to be due at that time. So I might not be able to update this fanfic as often as I want to, but I will try to write and update it when I have spare time. 

* * *

"What are you doing here? And who is that brat?" Inuyasha questioned angrily, and pointed toward Yaku. 

"His eyes. Did I do that to him? They are filled with hatred. He still hadn't forgiven me," Kagome thought sadly. She closed her eyes, and said: "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Sorry? That can't fix everything. You left me for such a long time and suddenly came back. What do you expect me to do? Welcome you with open arms?" Inuyasha said furiously. 

"I didn't met to left you for such a long time. I was afraid that you won't forgive me for what I done," Kagome quickly. 

"Forgive you? That will never happen," Inuyasha said. 

"Inuyasha, please let me ..." Kagome said urgently. 

"Explain? Why don't you leave me right now, so you can save me the trouble of killing you?" Inuyasha said and turned his back on her. 

She hide her face under her bangs. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she forced herself not to let them fall. "Yaku, we shouldn't come back. We should leave now," she said quietly. 

From her voice, he knew she is really sad right now. "Old man, You hurt my mama. I'm going to kill you, Yaku said furiously and extended his claws."

"You are just a baby, brat. How can you hurt me with those little fingernails of yours?" Inuyasha said teasingly and turned around to look at him. "Did you just said Kagome is your mama?" 

"Yea, I did," Yaku replied. 

"I guess you left me with a much better reason than I thought. So who is the unlucky guy that is with you and have a son like him?" Inuyasha said uncaringly. 

Kagome couldn't believe the things she just heard Inuyasha said. She let few drops of her tears fall. Yaku saw that and started to charge toward Inuyasha. She saw this and yelled out, "stop, Yaku." 

Yaku froze into a position. She walked toward him, and picked him up. 

"Mama, let me go. I can beat him," Yaku said and started to struggle from his mom's grip. 

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry. I'll understand if you won't forgive me. You don't need to say anything, and I won't ever come back to bother you again," Kagome said quietly. 

Kagome is carrying her son and walking toward the well, and Inuyasha is watching them from the corner of his eyes. Yaku was staring at him with angry eyes. 

"I couldn't believe a youkai like you can be so petty," Yaku said.

Inuyasha was about to charge forward to hit that brat's head, but Kagome said, "sit." He crashed to the ground. 

"I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha. But I couldn't let you hurt Yaku," Kagome said sadly. 

Inuyasha sat up, and saw they were about to jump into the well. He also noticed Yaku is still staring at him. 

"I couldn't believe my papa is a jerk like you," Yaku yelled before he and his mom jumped into well. 

Inuyasha became a status. "Did that brat just said I'm his papa? That couldn't be, could it?" Inuyasha thought out loud. 

From a bush, a figure jumped out and said: "could he what?" 

Inuyasha recognized that voice and turned around to see Shippo beside him. "How long have you been here?" Inuyasha said annoyingly. 

"What were you talking about earlier? I just came to here, because I smelled something familiar," Shippo explained. He started to take a sniff around the area, and found the scent near the well. He walked toward the well, sniffed the area around it, and asked: "did Kagome just came back?" 

"Yea, she did. What about it?" Inuyasha replied uninterestingly. 

"Where is she?" Shippo asked and started to look around the area. "I miss her so much!"

"She had left and would not come back again," Inuyasha said. 

"What? You must have been mean to her again, and that's why she is not coming back," Shippo said and started to cried. 

"Stop crying. You are making my head hurt," Inuyasha said with his palm against his fore head. "Let's go and find Miroku and Sango." He picked the fox kitsune up by his fluffy orange tail. 

They found Miroku and Sango outside of Kaede's house. However Kaede was not in her house, because she was out to another town to visit a girl that is really sick. Sango sat on the fence, and Miroku had his back against it facing her. When Sango saw both Inuyasha and Shippo toward their way, she jumped away from the fence and stood up. Miroku turned around to see what happen, and stood up straight. Inuyasha dropped Shippo to the ground, once they were near them. 

"Long time no see, Inuyasha," Miroku said casually. 

"How many years had it been? Four or five years?" Sango questioned. 

"Kagome had came back here earlier, but this jerk here did something mean to her," Shippo said sadly and tears started to form in his eyes. 

"What?" both Miroku and Sango said loudly at the same time. 

"How could you do that to Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. 

"What mean things had you said or did to Kagome?" Sango asked loudly. 

"What did you guys expect me to do? She left us for 5 years without a reason," Inuyasha said furiously. 

"Did you give her time to explain?" Sango asked and glared at him. 

"Why should I hear her lame excuse?" Inuyasha replied, and crossed his arms. 

"You know Kagome will never do things purposely," she stated. 

"I don't think I know her anymore. At a long time ago, she said, she will always be by my side. But she left me at the end," he said angrily, and left. 

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stood there and watched Inuyasha left. Inuyasha ran into the forest, and stopped in front of the Goshinoboku. 

"This place brought back many memories. This is not only the place where I was sealed to. This is also where I first met Kagome," Inuyasha thought sadly, and leapt up to sit on one of the branch. 

He looked up and saw the sun is about to set. Birds were flying around the sky going back to their nests for the night. "Maybe I should have listen to Kagome's explanation. Is that brat really is my son?" Inuyasha thought silently. 

_Back to the modern Japan_

"Maybe I shouldn't have ask mama to go back to there," Yaku thought sadly. Yaku leapt out from the well and changed himself back to his human form, because he didn't want to remind his mom of that jerk. "I can't believe he is my papa," he thought angrily. His mom had climbed out of the well, and started to leave the well house. Yaku followed his mom silently, and both of them had entered the house. 

Kagome went into her room and closed the door behind her. However the door was not close tightly, so a small gap was there. Yaku silently stood in front of the door, and heard his mama said, "Yaku, why don't you go downstairs to watch TV or play video game." 

"Ok," he replied softly. 

From her voice, he knew he should listen to his mom and be a good boy. He went downstairs to watch some TV and play few video games, but his mind would always went to think about his depressed mom. He worried and went up stair quietly. He saw his mom sitting on the bed with the comforter wrapped around her. His mom looked out to the window and her face is expressionless. However, he saw two dried stream of tears on her cheeks. 

"I'm going to kill that jerk, if I ever saw him again," Yaku thought madly and started to walk toward to the stairs. Once he stepped on the stair, it started to make a squeaky noise. 

"Yaku, is that you?" Kagome asked softly. 

He turned around, walked in front of her room, and entered it. He saw his mom stood in the middle of the room looking at him gently with a soft smile. 

"When did you change?" Kagome asked. 

"I changed once I jumped out from the well," Yaku replied, and gave her legs a brief hug.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome questioned and started to play with his hair. 

"Because I don't want to remind you of that jerk," he said firmly. 

"I'm ok, Yaku. You don't need to do that to yourself," she said softly and gave him a little smile. 

Deep down he knew his mom was not okay, because that smile was not a true smile from the heart. 

"It is getting late. I should go downstairs to help mom with dinner," Kagome said cheerfully. 

"Yea, and I will help too," he said with a light smile. 

Kagome had a smile on her face, and both of them leave the room. 

After dinner, Kagome washed the dishes. Yaku was watching TV with Souta. Grandpa was reading the newspaper, and her mom was knitting something. After finish washing the dishes, she went outside and lied against the old sacred tree. She looked up, and an image of Inuyasha sat on one of the branch was in front of her eyes. However, that image only lasted 3 seconds. 

"I'm very sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly and let a tear slide down her right cheek. 

* * *

I would like to thank the following reviewers for supporting my fanfic! Thank you so much! I'm so happy that I just want to cry. 

MarsMoonStar, judut, Usmell, crew_hanyou, starmoon, darkpride, jenna, 

v(^o^)v

*~ Please review and give me some **positive **comments. ~* 

*~ Please treat me nicely, ~* 

Thank You! (o^_^o)


	7. Chapter 7: A conversation between father...

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 7: A conversation between father and son**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku.

This is my first time writing fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^)

I had finally finished working on all my projects, and had finished taking all my finals. I am so happy that I finally have time to write fanfic. I am also planning to write one or two more Inuyasha's fanfic. Thank you for all the support! I really appreciate them!

To answer the question about the time confusion. 

At the time, when only Yaku used the well. He didn't expect it would bring him to a different time and place, so the well just randomly picked a time and place to drop him off. Luckily or unluckily, he landed into the time when both his mama and papa were together yet. 

At the other time, when both Kagome and Yaku used the well. Kagome's mind was thinking about where she wanted to go. So the well seemed to know which time she wanted to go, and dropped them off at the correct time and place. 

I had gone back to the previous chapter to correct the miss-type of Miroku's name. 

* * *

"Yaku, we are leaving now," Kagome said while taking her luggage and Yaku's backpack down the stairs. 

"Mama, do we have to?" Yaku asked while crossing his arms and walked down the stairs behind her. 

"You only have two days left before school starts, and I need to go back to work at tomorrow," she responded. 

"You won't be home at tomorrow to look after me. Why don't you let me stay at here for another day, and you can come pick me up after work at tomorrow. Please!" Yaku asked sweetly while using his puppy dog eyes. 

"Who will be willing to take care a little trouble maker like you?" she asked with a small smile on her face. 

"Uncle Souta will," Yaku said and went to hug his uncle's left leg. 

"Yea," Souta replied and ruffled Yaku's hair.

"OK. I will be going now. Yaku stays out of trouble, and don't go anywhere near that well house. I will come pick you up at tomorrow afternoon," she said, and also said bye to the rest of her family. She took her luggage to her car, and drove away. 

"Why am I doing this? I hope someone can answer me," Inuyasha said and stood by the well. 

"The answer is very simple," Miroku said and stood in front of Inuyasha. He heard rustling sounds behind him, and saw Shippo and Sango stepped out of the bushes. 

"You came to here, because you want to see Kagome again," Sango said. 

"When did you guys get here?" Inuyasha questioned. 

"We probably have been at here for a while. You were just too deep in thought to notice our present," Miroku said. 

Sango and Shippo started to walk closer to them. 

"Why are you guys standing so close to me?" Inuyasha asked uncomfortably. 

"You need to go bring Kagome back. We haven't talk to her," Sango said angrily. 

"Why would you want me to do that?" he questioned angrily and crossed his arms. 

"Because you were the one who forced her to leave," Shippo said while holding his fists tight. 

"Don't come back until you bring her back here. We will be out here waiting for you guys," they said at the same time. Sango and Miroku picked Inuyasha up by his arms and legs, and threw him into the well. Shippo jumped and landed on Inuyasha's stomach to push him in. 

The surrounding around Inuyasha was filled with darkness, except the little violet light coming from below. 

"I can't believe this. It works for me again," Inuyasha thought out loud. 

"He landed on the bottom of the well, but lose his balance by his companions' efforts, and his head hit the side of the well. He leapt out of the well and noticed he was in the well house. He felt a little dizzy and sat down on the ground. 

"I hadn't seen this place in such a long time. This place brought back a lot of memories of the time I came to take her back to Sengoku Jidai," Inuyasha thought silently. 

He walked out of the well house and started to go toward the house behind the shrine. He leapt up to the second floor outside of Kagome's bedroom window. He slowly opened the window and stepped inside her room. 

This place hadn't change a bit. It still looks and smells the same," Inuyasha thought with a small smile. 

He sat on her bed, and smelled something salty. He took hold of her pillow, and caught the smell of tears in it. 

"Did I do that to her? Did she felt as sad as I am and cried since the day she left me?" He thought with a sad look on his face. 

Inuyasha heard footsteps coming closer to this room, and hoped that person is Kagome. However, by the scent, he knew that person was not Kagome. 

"What are you doing here, jerk?" Yaku asked furiously, and wanted to attack him with his claws. 

"I come to bring her back, because her friends want to talk with her," Inuyasha said uncaringly. 

"Mama will not go back with you," Yaku replied. 

"She will, and where is she?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I don't know," Yaku said in a monotone. 

"Of course, you know. You are her brat," Inuyasha said. 

"Stop calling me that, you jerk. Even if I know, I won't tell you," Yaku said. "I can't believe he has the nerve to show his face after what he did to mama," he thought angrily. 

"I won't leave until she come," Inuyasha replied and crossed his arms. 

"You can wait as long as you want, because I don't care," Yaku said and crossed his arms too. However, he didn't want to act like Inuyasha, so he uncrossed his arms and just glared at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha stepped out of Kagome's room, and jumped down from her window. He walked back toward the well house and entered it. 

"I can't go back, because the other will just send me right back. Maybe I should sit here and wait for her to come back," Inuyasha thought out loud and sat on the ground beside the well. 

He got bored after a while, and walked outside toward the Goshinoboku. He jumped and sat on one of the highest branch to watch the surround around him. Many people walked on the street and road. Motor vehicles everywhere. 

"I wonder where is Kagome and when will she come back," He thought quietly, and saw the sun was starting to set. 

"I should go back inside. It is still unsafe for me to stay out in this night at here," He said to himself, and planned to walk back into the well house. However, he wanted to stay in Kagome's bedroom instead. So he turned and walked toward the direction of her room. He stepped into her room from the outside and lied on her bed looking at the ceiling. He put his hand in front of his face, and saw his claws changed to normal human's fingernails. He grabbed a fit of his hair and saw it is black now. 

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they were coming closer to Kagome's room. The door opened, and Yaku entered the room. 

"Why are you still here?" Yaku questioned. 

"I thought you don't care," Inuyasha replied while still lying on Kagome's bed and looked toward the window. 

"What happen to you?" Yaku asked in surprise as he walked closer to Inuyasha. 

"What do you think? I'm a human right now for tonight," Inuyasha responded uncomfortably. 

"What?" Yaku said and couldn't believe the grumpy jerk from before was this guy in front of him. 

"Stop asking all these questions," Inuyasha said while shifting on the bed and sat up. 

"Why did you come to here?" Yaku asked and sat down on a chair near the desk. 

"I thought I had already told you that. I am only going to say this one more time. I come because her friends from my time want to talk with her," Inuyasha said. 

"But don't you want to talk with her?" Yaku asked. 

"Of course, I don't. Why should I? After what she done to me," Inuyasha said angrily. 

"What had mama done to you to make you this angrily? Mama did apologized to you. Why can't you forgive her? Whenever I did something wrong, once I apologized she would always forgive me," Yaku said. 

"Her apology isn't enough to make me forgive her. She broke her promise," Inuyasha said unhappily. 

"What was the promise?" Yaku questioned with curiosity. 

"You don't need to know that, if you want, you can always ask your mama," Inuyasha said. 

"Since I know you are mad at her because she was not by your side for such a long time, is the promise related to that?" Yaku asked. 

"Brat, I don't need to answer everyone of your questions," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms and legs. 

"So that is what the promise is about. I think I can help solve partial of this problem," Yaku said. 

"What?" Inuyasha said and looked directly at Yaku. 

"Mama didn't really want to leave you in the first place. She just came back to her home, because she thought you were mad at her for something she did. But after few days or weeks, she tried to come back through the well and it didn't work for her. So she thought you were probably still mad at here and destroyed the well from the other side to prevent her from going to there," Yaku said. 

Inuyasha looked uncertain and said, "Why should I believe what you said? You can probably make all those stuffs up." 

"If you thought I made all those stuffs up, then suit yourself. I don't care. I just think you should know the truth and don't blame all of this on mama," Yaku said angrily and turned to leave of the room. 

"Should I believe what he said?" Inuyasha thought before he drifted off to sleep by the scent of Kagome surrounding him. 

* * *

I would like to thanks the following reviewers for their reviews and supports:

Arsenal, fruit cake, Inuyashachic515, MarsMoonStar, Paru-chan, eee, AoiTsuki, mysticalwaes, SnowBell007, Moonbeam020789, and Midorimiki

v(^o^)v

*~ Please review and give me some positive comments. ~*

*~ Please treat me nicely. ~*

Thank you! (o^_^o)


	8. Chapter 8: The past forgotten and forgiv...

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 8: The past forgotten and forgiven**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku.

This is my first time writing fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^)

* * *

Souta went up the stairs and heard some noises in Kagome's room. Then he saw Yaku left her room. So he decided to check her room to see was someone in there. He opened the door a little to peek inside. He saw someone in red was lying on Kagome' bed, and then noticed that person had long black hair with human ear on his head. 

"Who is that? He dresses like Inuyasha, but he look human. That must be Human Inuyasha. What is he doing in there?" Souta thought and immediately closed the door, so Inuyasha won't notice he was outside. "What should I do now? Should I call sister?" 

By the time when he had finally decided to call his sister, it was already near midnight. "Maybe I should call her at tomorrow morning instead. But this is important," He thought. 

So he called Kagome's home phone. 

"Hello," She replied sleepily. "This better be important, because I'm very sleepy right now." 

"It's me, sis," Souta said. 

"Souta? What are you doing calling me at midnight? This better not be a joke, or else I'm going to come over to strangle you," Kagome said. 

"Sis, this is important," He stated. 

"Did something happen to Yaku?" She asked immediately. 

"No, Yaku is fine and is sleeping right now," He replied. 

"Okay," She said and let the breath she was hold go. "So what is so important that you need to wake me up at midnight?" 

"Someone is in your room sleeping on your bed," He told her. 

"That's the reason why you are calling me at midnight?" She said. "That's probably Yaku." 

"That person is definitely not Yaku," He stated. 

"Who is that person then?" She questioned impatiently. 

"That person is Inuyasha," He told her quietly, because he didn't know how she would take it. 

Kagome dropped the phone. Souta didn't hear a reply from his sister and got worried. 

"Sis, are you still there?" He questioned, and the next thing he heard was a click sound because Kagome had put the phone back to its receiver. 

She quickly dressed and left her apartment to get her car. She drove her car on the quiet streets to her mom's place. When she arrived, she quickly got out of the car and locked it. She ran to the house and opened the door quietly because she knew by now everyone was sleeping. Kagome noticed that Souta was sitting in the living room. 

"You are here fast," He said. 

"So where is he?" Kagome asked quickly. 

"He should be in your room," He said. 

Kagome quickly walked up the stairs quietly and her brother followed him. She stopped in front of her room. 

"Go on. Go inside to talk or stay with him," He suggested and had a small smile. 

"I don't know. Last time, he said he doesn't want to see me again," Kagome stated quietly. 

"He probably didn't mean it," Souta said. He opened the door, pushed his sister in and quickly closed the door quietly. 

Kagome noticed he was in his human form and was sleeping sideway on her bed with his back facing against the wall. "I forgot tonight is the night of the new moon," She thought. "Usually he would be awake from all those noises Souta and I made. Maybe he hadn't slept for a long time." 

"I hadn't seen him sleep so peacefully for such a long time," She thought with a smile. 

"I'm truly sorry for all the pain I cause you," Kagome thought sadly and a tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away and sat on the floor beside her bed. 

All she wanted to do right now was to touch Inuyasha's cheek with her hand, but she was afraid he would wake up and leave, so all she did was stare at him. Sleepiness started to over take her mind, so she laid her head on her left arm that was on the bed. Then she put her right arm and hand on the bed and fell asleep. 

Inuyasha unconsciously reached out to hold Kagome's right hand with his left hand. Both of them fell asleep with a smile on their face. 

_At the next early morning. _

Yaku came into the room to check on Inuyasha to see was he still there in his mom's room. Instead of only seeing Inuyasha in the room, he saw his mom sitting beside the bed close to him and both of them were sleeping. He also noticed that Inuyasha had changed back into his Hanyou form, so he decided not to bother them and left the room silently. He went down the stairs to the living room, and was greeted by his grandmother and his great-grandfather. 

An hour later, Inuyasha started to wake up. He felt his left hand was holding someone's hand, and took a deep breath to smell the scent of the person beside him. That scent belonged to the owner of this room, and he opened his eyes to see was that really who he thought that was. 

"She really is beside me. Is this a dream?" He thought silently. 

He tried to reach his hand out to touch her, however he was scared that this was all a dream and Kagome would disappear if he reached out to touch her. So he held back for a few second but he had finally decided to risk his chance so he would know is she real. 

His right hand reached out to touch her cheek. He could feel her warm, soft and smooth skin under in his hand, know she is real and this was not a dream. He saw a smile on her face, and she was snuggling into his hand. After seeing that, he also had a smile on his face. 

In her dream, She had her eyes closed and Inuyasha was caressing her cheek with his hand. She felt warmth from his hand and thought, "Dream can't be this real. So she opened her eyes, but she was not ready for the sight in front of her. 

Amber eyes were staring at grayish blue eyes, and both of them had a smile on their face. Inuyasha sat up on her bed, and Kagome moved to sit on it as well. They continued to stare at each other longer, until she used her left hand to reach out and touch his cheek. He closed his eyes and snuggled into her warm hand. 

Kagome couldn't believe this is real. She took her hand away from his cheek and put it on his shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes and wondered what made her stop. Before he could blink his eyes, Kagome had moved closed to him and hugged him closely. For a short moment, he didn't know what he should do. After his daze, he returned her hug and closed his eyes to cherish this moment. His doggy ear moved toward the sound that was coming out from her. He moved a little apart and saw she was crying. 

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said softly and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his haori. 

Kagome shook her head negatively and asked, "You are not mad at me?" 

"Not anymore," Inuyasha replied and smiled softly at her. 

She hugged him again, and said, "Thank you!" 

"I never can get mad at you for a long time. Will you forgive me for being so stubborn and let my pride get me?" He asked and rested his head on her shoulder. 

"You don't even need to ask," She replied with a smile and also rested her head on his shoulder. 

Inuyasha sat on the bed with his back against the wall and Kagome partially lying against him with her back against his chest. His arms entwined around Kagome holding her in place in fear she would disappear. His hands held hers and started to play with her knuckles. They stayed in that position for a while, until one of them started to speak. 

"Can you tell me why did you leave me in the first place?" Inuyasha asked softly. 

She nodded positively in reply, and gazed toward the scenery outside the window. Birds were chirping. Some were flying around, some were standing on a branch of the Goshinoboku, and others were standing on the gate of the shrine. The gentle breeze blew lightly against the tree, along with the sun shone quietly against the earth. 

"Did it has anything to do with what happen on that day almost five years ago?" Inuyasha asked, also gazed toward outside and wondered what was so fascinating that had caught her interest. 

"Yes," She responded quietly and a trace of sorrow was in her eyes. 

* * *

I would like to thank the following readers' for their reviews and supports: 

Lasako, Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya, Arsenal, MarsMoonStar, Tinuviel, AoiTsuki, darkpride, Jessica, Moonbeam020789

(o^_^o)

I had posted another Inuyasha Fanfic, and here is a brief summary of it. 

**Apartment For Two** - *~ In Progress ~* [AU] What would happen when a girl named Kagome shares an apartment with a rebellious guy named Inuyasha. 

If you are interested, you would be able to find it by simply clicking on the link of my pen name. 

v(^o^)v

*~ Please review and give me some positive comments. ~*

*~ Please treat me nicely. ~*

Thank you! (o^_^o)


	9. Chapter 9: What happened five years ago?

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Chapter 9: What happened five years ago?**

Written by DoReMi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I made up the character of Yaku. 

This is my first time writing fanfiction. Hope you will like or enjoy it! (^_^)

v(^o^)v

Sorry that I hadn't updated for such a long, long time!! Too much distractions, and sometimes, I am just plain old lazy. Please forgive! Hope you will enjoy this chapter! 

* * *

_Almost five year ago. _

"It has been six months, since we defeated Naraku. The hole on Miroku's hand had gone. We didn't come out uninjured, but each of us had fully recovered. Since the most reckless one in our group is Inuyasha, he was the one who got severely hurt. Even though, he was a hanyou and could recovered much faster than us, humans. It still took him quite a long time to fully recover. Kikyou came to help us fight Naraku too, and she also got injured. However, she left before we noticed and no one seemed to be able to find her ever since," Kagome thought as she climbed out of the bone eater well and walking toward the village. 

"I can't wait to see Inuyasha. I have something I want to tell him, but I wonder how will he react," Kagome thought with a smile. 

"Kagome, you're back," Shippo yelled and jumped up into the air to hug her. "I miss you." 

"It has only been 3 days, Shippo-chan," Kagome said and hugged him back. 

"Kagome," Sango said and was carried a basket full of fruits and vegetables. 

"Sango, had you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. 

"No, I haven't seen him all day. But he might be at the Goshinoboku," Sango replied. 

"Thank you," Kagome replied and putted Shippo down on the ground. "I will see you guys later." 

Kagome ran back to the forest to find Inuyasha. 

"How come he didn't come for me when I came out of the bone eater well, if he was near by," she thought silently. "There he is."

She saw Inuyasha sitting on one of the branches of the Goshinoboku. She walked up to the tree, and he still didn't notice her there. Kagome said his name loudly for a few times, but he still was not responding. 

"Sit," Kagome said loudly

He fell off the tree and crashed on the ground.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said and was finally out of his daze. "Why did you do that for? When have you got back?" 

"I called out a few times for you, but you never responded to me. I have gotten back here for almost an hour," she answered. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "Kikyou came to talk to me yesterday night and told me to meet her later on tonight." 

"Do you know what does she want to talk to you about?" she questioned worriedly. 

"I don't really know," he lied. 

"Oh," she replied. Kagome thought, "Why is he lying to me?" 

"Kagome, why don't you go back home tonight, and I will come pick you up tomorrow?" he suggested. 

"Okay," she agreed. 

"It is unlike her to agree to something like this so quickly. Something seems wrong, or maybe I just think too much," he thought and left, after seeing her jumped back into the well. 

Kagome climbed out of the well after going back to her home for a few hours. 

"Good, Inuyasha is not around here," she thought and hide behind a bush near the Goshinoboku. 

As she watched the sun set, still no one come near the Goshinoboku. 

"I wonder are they not coming here to meet," she thought. Then, she sensed someone is behind her. She quickly turned around to see who is it. 

"Ki…," Kagome lost consciousness before she was able to finished saying that person's name. 

By the time when she came out of her unconsciousness, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou were in a conversation and then saw him went limped. The ground started to shake around them, and suck them in little by little. 

Kagome tried to move and called out to Inuyasha, but her body seemed to have been temporarily paralyzed, and no sound was coming out from her mouth or throat. As she watched the earth swallow them bit by bit, tears filled her eyes. Then, she heard a voice that sound quite familiar, kind of like Kikyou's voice, except this one is softer and sound more peaceful. 

"I will help you, and lend you my strength and power. Reach for the bow and arrow beside you, and stand up. Shoot the arrow in your hand and free Inuyasha from me, who was being manipulated by the darkness in my heart." 

Kagome reached for the bow and arrow beside her, and stood up. She shot the arrow toward where Kikyou is. Kikyou was too preoccupy by the thought of taking Inuyasha with her to hell, and didn't notice the arrow that is coming toward her. The arrow pierced her heart. The ground stopped sucking them in, Inuyasha was immediately released from her grip and fell on the ground. Kikyou also fell on the ground and then turned into a pile of soil. 

Kagome blinked her eye for a few time, and what had just happened played in her mind. She turned her eye toward the pile of soil near the unconscious Inuyasha. 

"What have I done?" Kagome said in distress. 

While Kagome is feeling guilty of what she had done, Inuyasha had finally come out of his unconsciousness. He sat up and used his hand to rub the bump on his head. 

"Where am I?" he thought confusingly. Then, he noticed someone is there in front of him. "Kagome?" he said. 

Kagome turned her head toward where he was, and saw a pair of amber eyes looking straight at her. Then she turned her head away from his stare quickly. 

"Kagome, what happen? Is something wrong? Why are you avoiding to look at me?" Inuyasha questioned. 

"Sorry, Inuyasha!" she said quietly. 

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked loudly. 

"I… I… killed her," she said softly and in between of her sobbing. 

"Who's her?" Inuyasha questioned and then noticed there is a pile of soil near him. "Kikyou?"

After hearing him say her name and noticing that pile of soil, Kagome cried loudly, and ran away from him toward the bone eater well. 

"Kagome, wait," Inuyasha shouted and tried to move, but can't. By the time, when he was able to move, he quickly followed the faith scent of Kagome and noticed it led him to the bone eater well. He saw Kagome was about to jump into the well back to her time. 

"Stop, Inuyasha, or I will jump into the well now," Kagome told him.

He stopped approaching her and just stood there staring at her. 

"I want to tell you something before I leave," she said softly. 

"What?" Inuyasha said loudly and angry. "You are not leaving here." 

"Why should I stay Inuyasha? The Shikon No Tama is completed," she replied and moved backward a bit toward the well. 

"Because I don't want you to leave," he said. 

"I don't belong here, Inuyasha. Maybe, we shouldn't be together in the first place. I just did something I can't even forgive myself, and probably you won't either," Kagome said and jumped into the well. "Bye, Inuyasha." 

"Kagome, wait," Inuyasha loudly and quickly moved forward toward the well. But he wasn't fast enough to reach for her on time. 

He tried jumping into the well but when he jumps, he was still in his time. After jumping into there for a million times, it still hasn't worked for him. Inuyasha tried doing that for a very long time. It probably had been weeks or months before he finally come up with the conclusion that probably Kagome had destroyed or put a seal on the well from the other side. No one seemed to be able to find him after that, not even Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, or Myoga-jiji. 

_Back to the present time. _

"So that's what happen," Inuyasha said. 

"Sorry," Kagome said softly. 

"Let's forget about it, because it is the past. What important is now," he told her. 

"I'm really sorry. I left because I thought you would hate me, and I don't want to hear you say that to me, or…," she said worriedly, and were interrupted when Inuyasha kissed her gently on her lips. 

"You talk too much," he said with a grin. 

"I talk too much?" she said angry, turned her back toward Inuyasha and crossed her arms in front of her. 

"Kagome?" he said playfully, and turned his head to look at her face. But Kagome kept on turned her head the other way, so he wasn't able to see her expression. 

Inuyasha got out of the bed, and stood in front of Kagome. He crouched down to see if Kagome's mad at him. But what he saw on her face was a playful smile. 

"Sit," she said playfully. 

Inuyasha immediately crashed down on the floor, and then she sat on his back with his face against the floor. 

"It's good to know that it still works," she said and started giggling. 

"You will regret you did that," he stated with a playful smile on his face. 

"Why? I could say that again," she said and continued her giggling. "Let me try it again." 

Before she could say the subduing spell, Inuyasha had escaped from underneath her and both of them had moved on the bed with him on top of her. His left hand held both of her hands above her head. 

"I like the bed much better than the floor. Now for my revenge," he said mischievously. He started to tickle Kagome, she started laughing nonstop and tears filled her eyes while she is laughing so hard. 

"Stop, Inuyasha," she said in between laughing. 

"Why should I stop? This is so much fun," he replied with a teasingly grin. 

"Please," she said sweetly. 

"Okay," he said. "But I only stop if you give me something in return." 

"What do you need?" she questioned confusingly. 

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe a kiss." 

"Okay. But close your eyes first," she said with a smile. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and Kagome moved her face close to his. She put her lips against his, and then quickly moved away. 

"That is not a kiss," he stated dissatisfiedly.

"Then what is a kiss?" she asked teasingly. 

"This is what a kiss should be like," he simply stated, and moved his face close to Kagome with his lips gently caressing her lips. Inuyasha let go of his hold on Kagome's hands and wrapped them around his neck. His left hand held her nape for a better angle to kiss her mouth, while his right hand circled her waist. They started to kiss each other passionately. Kagome used her left hands to comb his long silvery hand like a brush, and moved her right hand to the top of his head to play with his doggy white ears. 

While they are away from reality and into their perfect world, someone is knocking outside the door. They didn't hear it, and then that person let himself into the room. He coughed a few times to get their attention, but didn't work. Then, he tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha break the connection with Kagome's lips and turned quickly toward the person who interrupted them. 

"What do you want, brat?" Inuyasha questioned with his eyes looking a bit daze. 

"Good morning, Mama!" Yaku said while his mama blushed furiously. "Morning, old man. As much as I love to have another sibling, I would like to eat breakfast first. So can you two stop what you were doing earlier and come downstairs for breakfast?" Yaku finished with a small smile. 

* * *

I would like to thank the following readers' for their reviews and supports: 

Arielle-chan, Jessica, Anandria, Arsenal, Lasako, Usmell, ShiroInu, flarechick, Dragon's Lover1, chinita

v(^o^)v

*~Please review and give me some positive comments. ~*

*~Please treat me nicely. ~*

Thank you! (o^_^o)


End file.
